


What's In The Basement?

by The_Fence_Around_A_Cemetery



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Good Boys Being Gay, I called Sora and Riku platonic boyfriends, Lowkey fantasy themed, M/M, None of them have last names, Short Story, Swear warning, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fence_Around_A_Cemetery/pseuds/The_Fence_Around_A_Cemetery
Summary: When life handed him a pretty half assed hand, Ventus is just trying to look for the best that he can. Although, it's as if he has some sort of drive: maybe it's cliché, caring bad boys from romance manga that he shouldn't be reading; maybe it's his small circle of supportive friends; or maybe it's the wonder of what could possibly be in his father's basement.Finally given a chance to take that leap, his father goes on a business trip, giving him free reign over the house. Calling up the gang, it's time to solve this mystery, but these old objects aren't all they seem to be.





	1. Getting The Party Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Have mercy on me, both the fact that i have several ongoing fics and the fact that I haven't written for this fandom in forever!  
> Recently a few of my friends convinced me to throw myself back into this fandom after the release of III, so I decided to write a short story to commemorate! There might be a few more later on!

Ventus and Roxas were twins, at least when it came to appearances. Thought wise, they differed quite a bit. Both boys knew that their parents weren’t what you would call “happily married,” but the two were making it on their own decently. Until all of that shattered when their mother got home from a business trip early. Neither were the patron saint of fidelity, but they kept their secrets and that was what mattered. The boys were hiding in their room at the time, as they always did when one of their parents brought someone home, but both boys could hear the fight erupting in the living room. “Who the fuck is this?” Ventus flinched as his mom’s loud voice. Two sets of blue eyes looked at each other knowingly: she wasn’t supposed to be home yet. “You brought someone home?” that was something that they claimed as an unspoken rule, even if both parents broke it all of the time, “Where are the fucking kids?” Their mom usually sent them to someone’s house to make sure that they were completely out of the way, but their father didn’t have the same courtesy.

“You have kids?” the mistress spoke up this time. There was a reason that Ventus and Roxas’ room was nicknamed: the door than never opened. Neither parent was open about the fact that they had kids, even to those that did know they were “previously” or currently married. “You told me that you were a lonely, single man that carried around the ring of your dead fiancé! You said that you wanted nothing more than to settle down in a two bedroom house by the water with a dog and!” she went on in anger. Their mother spoke up, cynical laughter in her exhausted voice, “He just said whatever he thought would get you on bed quicker!” and, worse than that, she wasn’t even wrong. Ventus and Roxas had heard some wild lies through the thin walls of the small townhome that they lived in. “I know about all of the lies that you have told!” their mother accused once again, taking sides with the mistress, “You really don’t care who you take to bed, do you?” A few of the women that he had brought home were her old schoolmates, coworkers, even some of her friends. However, she always kept quiet because she wanted to provide some form of stability for her boys. Even so, the household wasn’t the same after that.

Naturally, the marriage ended in divorce and a custody battle. Roxas ended up living with his mother, whereas their father got full custody of Ventus. Even if he was a terrible person on the inside, he could put up a damn good face in front of others, and it didn’t help that their mom was a bit of a problem child in her younger years. Nonetheless, this was how the deck was shuffled. Roxas, taking after his mother, was bi as well; he had crushes on a few girls in middle school, and he had crushes on a few guys in middle school. However, Ventus was one hundred percent homosexual; he tried denying it, but he never felt anything towards the female body. Rather than that, he already knew his type down to a T. He liked atypical bad boys, like the ones who took in kittens on rainy days and cried when watching sad movies. Sure, it was a shitty romance manga trope, but it was the only way that he could encompass his love for a bad boy aesthetic as well as the way his heart would beat faster at the thought of having a caring, doting lover. All of this, of course, had to be kept a secret from his father at all costs.

Having such a strict father makes times like this one even better, though; “He’s going on a business trip this weekend, so you know what that means,” Ventus passed word to the first grape on the vine, and arguably the loudest: Sora. “So that means we can finally go into that stupid basement that he always keeps locked up?” the brunette had an indescribable fascination with the basement attached to his house. Perhaps it was because the house was super old: it had been built with large, grey blocks of cobblestone that were packed to the top. It was the only one left on the block that hadn’t been modernized, and it, honestly, looked reminiscent of something out of an old, black and white movie. “I don’t know what you think we’re gonna find, but okay,” Ventus laughed, if anything he had to humor his friend’s weirdness. “Well, I think it’s sure to be more interesting than what I found in my lunchbox,” knowing the bubbly boy, he most likely ate all of his food during his classes before lunch. “I hate to break it to you, but we’re probably going to find nothing down there as well,” Ventus laughed, awaiting his friend’s sure whine, “How’d you know that I ate all of my lunch before hand?” The better question would have been how could he not have known, “Because you always finish your lunch before hand?” Of course, Sora groaned a reply under his breath, and Ventus shared some of his food with the ever-hungry boy, just like he always did.

Thankfully, Sora was bisexual, just like Roxas, so he never had any trouble passing under Ventus’ dad’s radar. Unfortunately, his father was already biased to the fact that Roxas was being raised by his bisexual ex-wife, so there was no flying under the radar there. However, that just meant that Ventus had to wait until his father went out of town to invite all of his friends over. Riku, Sora’s childhood friend and, basically, platonic boyfriend at this point, was also a bona fide gay like Ventus, but his “cool-guy image” was enough to fool the old man. Even if he was a misogynistic man pig, the grumpy man would never let him have a girl over due to the “unpleasant and taunting sounds” that he would “no doubt” hear, so Kairi and Xion weren’t allowed over under normal circumstances. The old man already knew Axel as Roxas’ friend, speculated boyfriend, but he was aware that Axel was a trouble making gay and deemed him a “bad influence.” Looking around at the handful of friends that he had with him for this particular lunch confirmed it: every high school had that one group of gays, and they were it. Even after roping in the new transfer student, Nominè, they were the high school’s ‘group of gays.’

After getting a few rsvps, Ventus felt better about his weekend, knowing that his father wasn’t there to burden him and at least a few of his friends were going to be there to make the house feel a lot less empty. Sora, of course, said that he would be able to make it- even if he had to sneak out. Not to mention, Roxas’ mom was weirdly on Sora’s level- whether it be her personally taking a liking to the brunette or pairing him with her son: they’d never know, but, then again, they didn’t really want to know- so she almost never said no to the two hanging out. Riku said that he could make it after his part time job, what an adult he was, and Kairi said that she could slip out once her parents fell asleep as long as she made it back before sunrise. Axel, unfortunately, was grounded and wouldn’t stop crying about it to Roxas, since he, much like Sora, was curious about the contents of that basement. Xion, who accidentally ended up confessing to her parents that she had a super huge crush on this one girl, got the okay to stay the night.

With the sun hanging low in the sky; its colorful glow stretching across the sky like a painting, perfectly illuminating Ventus’ father, grumbling and dragging his feet to the car and complaining the entire way. It looked like a scene out of a picture book with the protagonist looking over at a new day rising as they left the life that they once lived; or, in stricter and less popular terms, a protagonist gazing at the sky as the ones who wronged them got carried off in a squad car or the like. ‘If only’ Ventus snorted to himself, turning back into the building to get prepared for the night’s events. Packing a backpack with the necessary supplies: snacks, flashlights, batteries, a first aid kit, and a hammer for just-in-case protection, he sent the text to Sora telling the bubbly boy that it was finally time for the party to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody who read chapter one previously, I did change the into a bit. The harshness of the opening didn't fit with the rest of the lighthearted storyline, so I took it out.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again and THE PLOT THICKENS

It was no doubt that Sora was the first to arrive, since his parents were probably just surprised that he had friends at all. In his car, he brought Roxas and Xion, who was wearing a baggy shirt and had ruffled her hair. Of course, Sora’s mom was overjoyed that her son had friends to even have a sleepover with, but bringing a girl to a sleepover with three confirmed boys was in fact a bit shady, no matter how innocent the kids were. Somehow, she seemed to fall for it, at least that based on the fact that she didn’t protest as the “boys” were all getting out of the car. “Have fun!” not seeming to notice the fact that Ventus’ father was nowhere to be found, she drove off. It left no room to wonder where the brunet got his laid back attitude from. “I can’t wait!” Sora jumped into the air, throwing his fist into the air before landing swiftly on his feet with both fists at at his side. He looked like someone who was practicing a defensive stance, but just couldn’t quite get it. Resisting the urge to laugh at his adorable friend, Ventus turned around and opened the door for the three visitors, “Welcome in.”

“So what did we want to do until everyone else gets here?” Roxas set his bags down in the living room where everyone was going to sleep. Xion claimed the couch, which made sense in a roundabout way. Despite the fact that all of knew that gender/sex-bias was stupid, the idea that a girl shouldn’t sleep in the same area as a bunch of guys still held still. Ventus had offered her another room, but she complained that it would be too lonely for her and kill the purpose of the sleepover. “Pillow fight?” she picked up the pillow next to her, resisting the urge to grab a couch cushion. “Well, Riku’s not going to be here until seven, because of his job,” Sora flopped onto his sleeping bag, laying on the floor. Xion swung her feet off the side of the couch, clutching the pillow closely, “Better we do it now- before he gets here. You know he’s impossible to beat! It’s no fun when he plays,” she whined. Roxas snorted a laugh, “He does always add in and implement the rules,” playing any sort of battle-type game was like instigating an actual battle when it came to Riku, “He even takes playing House seriously.” A few laughs were shared around the circle before Ventus walked back in the room, “There is no way I’m letting you lot have a pillow fight; specifically you, Sora. Do you know how often you break things? And Roxas, you’re almost as bad as Riku when it comes to things like that, only you don’t bother with rules. I made you losers snacks if you want some, though.”

Sora, from within the small crowd, faked a dramatic gasp, “Xion,” he whined, dragging out the end, “Ventus has been spending too much time with Roxas. He called us losers.” The noirette girl laughed, “But he is right,” she pretended to take sides as she stood up to join the blond in the kitchen. Snacks were perfect for any occasion, at least that’s what she believed. Roxas extended a hand down to the brunet still pretending to pout, “If you keep pouting like that, I’m gonna eat your portion of the snacks.” This immediately got a reaction, “No!” Sora cried out, jumping up to his feet. They laughed all the way to the kitchen where the cheesy party snacks awaited their hungry hands. A buzz on the counter alerted the group that a phone had gotten a text.

From: Kairi - Sorry!! I can’t make it today! Selphie showed up, and you know how she is! Tell me all about it tomorrow!

“Kairi said that she can’t make it. Aw,” Xion huffed, blowing a raspberry and continuing, “Oh, well, I guess that means I get the whole couch to myself.” Ventus giggled slightly as he dished out the plates for his guests, “Sorry about that,” he apologized, realizing that she was singled out as the only girl. They all knew that Selphie loved to show up unannounced and stay all night. Plus, she was a light sleeper, and would immediately notice if Kairi left in the middle of the night. It wasn’t as if Selphie didn’t have a sense of adventure; she just really didn’t like scary or supernatural things. “Nah, I’ll be fine,” she insisted, smirking playfully before moving to take a stab at her missing friend, “I never got scared as easily as she did anyway.” “She never did like ghosts that much. Or spiders. Kairi hates spiders,” Sora piped up; meaning no ill will, he was just having a conversation about his friend. Roxas, being more on Xion’s wavelength, grinned, “She might have gotten scared.” Of course, they knew that their friend was strong and brave, even when fearful, but they had to pout about her cancelation. The group, namely Xion and Roxas, made a few skits about the possibility of her being scared to lighten the mood a bit; most of the jokes were made because they were all a little sad that she couldn’t make it, but humor made almost everything better!

Alternatively to Kairi, Riku also texted Ventus’ phone, but his message was that he just got off and was on his way over. “It doesn’t really matter anyway. Riku’s on his way, which means that we get to explore this creepy basement!” Xion, being the first to read the phone, celebrated. She, undoubtedly, was one of the group members that wanted to find something supernatural down there. “Patience, Xion,” Ventus laughed, placing the backpack that he had prepared earlier on the counter, “Well get down there before you know it.” Even so, such empty words could never satisfy the impatient girl, “Before sunrise, maybe,” she grumbled. “Of course we’ll get there before sunrise! Riku will be here any minute now!” Sora beamed enthusiastically, prompting Xion to cover her eyes as if he was an actual light source. The bubbling brunet looked quizzically at his friend as she continued to dramatise the situation around her.

Shortly after their sunset discussion, Xion found herself sprawled across the couch grumbling a low demon chant of incoherent words about how much she just wanted to go into that stupid basement already. Of course, the moment there was a knock on the door, life surged through her body. Quickly, she raced to the door like an olympic track athlete, determined to get there before anyone else. Although, the only one making any movement was Ventus, who was walking calmly, so she naturally made it there before anyone else. Swinging the door open, just about everyone within view of watching was glad that it was Riku at the door. It could have been Sora’s parents saying that he had forgotten something or a door-to-door salesman, but she was too excited to think about things like that. “If I was a robber, you’d be dead. You know that right?” he warned the girl before stepping in. “But you’re not, so it’s okay,” she somewhat defended herself, if that could be counted as a defense.

“Now that everyone’s here, we venture,” Ventus slung the backpack over his shoulder and watched the kids as they ran towards the basement door. “Selphie showed up at Kairi’s,” he explained to Riku as they calmly walked to catch up with the group. “Does everybody have a flashlight?” the silver haired boy called to the gaggle at the bottom of the stairs. Much like Ventus, he had brought his own backpack of emergency supplies. Three beams of light shining from the bottom of the steps told him the answer that he was looking for; they were at least smart enough to bring their own flashlights.

Once they made it to the bottom of the staircase, Ventus and Riku took their positions within the group. The blonde led the group with Xion on his right and Roxas on his left, both eager to move forward in the exploration. Riku, however, pulled up the rear, so that none of the others got sidetracked or left behind. Sora stayed right next to him, sticking close to his friend in hopes of protection from the plethora of cobwebs that he was not accounting for. “You really do have a creepy basement,” Roxas stated, clearly not expecting the basement to truly be as ominous as it was. “I feel like I’m sneaking into an antique shop after hours,” Xion commented, dragging her finger across a dust displayed, wooden dresser. The carving on the dresser was elaborate: thickly carved swirls decorated much of the open space. Swirls of dust rose to the air whenever anything other than the people examining the room were touched. While Roxas and Xion fascinated themselves with how much dust was in the room, Ventus looked at an old mirror.

A small string of silk fell softly in front of Sora’s face. Such a thin thread was not the cause of his shriek, however, rather than that it was what was attached to it. The young brunet found himself face to face with a spider, letting out a wild cry and jumping backwards. Everybody in the small space was alarmed by this, moving in various directions to evade whatever attack might have been going on. Xion jumped, whipping her head around to look at the danger. Roxas logically stepped back to give himself a bit of time to adjust and access the situation. Unfortunately, Ventus was too close to the mirror to do much of anything. He attempted to step back to give himself enough room to turn and face the problem, but he bumped into Roxas. Both blondes fell, but Roxas was able to catch himself before her fell too far, one foot instinctively grounding him as his center of gravity shifted. A large crash told the gang that Ventus hadn’t done the same.

Even though he had just fallen into a mirror, Ven couldn’t feel any of the shards that pierced his hand. What he did notice was a small, hard to read inscription at the top. “Excitare es?” he wasn’t quite sure if he was pronouncing the fancy writing correctly, or if he had even read the inscription properly. Brushing his hand over the lettering, the blond attempted to wipe off the dust on the mirror, but all that he had succeeded in doing was drawing a red smear across the letters in the blood that had dripped down his hand. The boy found it weird that he didn’t feel any pain from the wound on his hand, but there was no way that his friends would accept an answer like that. “Ventus! Are you okay?” Roxas was the first one to react, being right next to Ven when he fell. “Uh, yeah, I think…” of course, he wanted to reassure his friends that everything was fine, but there was a low buzzing in his head that he knew shouldn’t be there. “Ven! I’m so sorry! I saw a spider, so I freaked out, but I didn’t think that you would get freaked out, too!” Sora stepped forward, forgetting about the spider and moving towards Ventus to make sure that he was okay. “I’m fine, Sora, thank you. Also I figured that was what it was,” the blonde boy laughed; he brushed aside any of his worry, figuring that it wasn’t worth troubling any of his friends over.

The group made their way upstairs to calm Sora’s fears and to treat Ventus’ wound. Not even Xion was disappointed that they left, “Are you sure it’s nothing?” she asked Ven, who was looking a bit rougher now that they were in the light. “I’m just a bit dizzy from the sudden brightness,” he wasn’t lying, “I’m fine.” He looked significantly more exhausted than he did when they were going down, but it wasn’t any use if he wouldn’t admit it. “Just sit down, drink a glass of water,” Riku’s stern, caring voice followed him as he led Ventus to the kitchen to sit down on one of the stools. “When you feel up to it, we can play a board game!” Xion beamed from beside him as if to convince him that she was completely over going into the basement now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Vani. It's sad, yes, I know, but his appearance will be worth it I swear

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be extra short- like no more that five chapters probably, but I hope you enjoy this adorable story nonetheless.  
> 


End file.
